


Plushie

by OneThumpAway



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crying, Drabble, For a prompt in a Discord server, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Plushie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneThumpAway/pseuds/OneThumpAway
Summary: He goes to sit on the edge of his bed, letting out a deep breath and letting the tension leave his shoulders.…They start to shake. They're shaking, his shoulders are shaking and he's scrunching his eyes closed as tears start to leak from them.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 139





	Plushie

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Draw/write one of the boys crying and holding a comfort toy/plush/something 
> 
> Being the angstie I am, I had to do this :)

Leonardo trudges into the Lair, grip tight on his sword as he scowls. No one's awake at this point, thankfully, as it's 3 A.M. He storms to his room quietly and closes the curtain. 

His eyes inspect his bedroom. It's dirty, a few pizza boxes strewn around and his pajamas on the floor, dirty and not likely to see the laundry anytime soon. He goes to sit on the edge of his bed, letting out a deep breath and letting the tension leave his shoulders. 

…

They start to shake. They're shaking, his shoulders are _shaking_ and he's scrunching his eyes closed as tears start to leak from them. No. He doesn't want to cry right now, he just wants to sleep and _forget_ this entire night. 

His body doesn't listen to his pleads to hold it in, but instead a knot forms in his throat, and he tries to swallow. God dammit, he just wants to _go_ to sleep, he doesn't want to _cry_ himself to sleep!

A sob tears through his throat, and he covers his mouth, squeezing his eyes tighter shut as he feels tears land on his legs. Where's his—Where is it, _where_ —

He removes his hand from his mouth, and the sobs really come out then, but now he's moving around, scrambling on the floor and looking under his bed to _try and find his—_

_There._

He grabs the large unicorn plushie and sits back on his bed, legs criss cross as he holds it to his chest tightly, letting the tears stream down his face freely and soak the toy instead of his sheets. 

He doesn't know how long he stays like that, face buried in the toy as he tries to stay quiet and not wake anyone. He doesn't know when he fell asleep, or what time it is when he wakes up, and he barely remembers why he's sitting up and it hurts his back and—

He looks down at the plushie, still in his arms, and he grips it tighter, leaning his head down on it and taking another deep breath, preparing himself for another day.


End file.
